New Digimon Story By Senshi!
by Miya Inoue
Summary: Capítulo 02 online!Usagi Tsukino e Minako Aino são 'abduzidas!Crossover entre YYH,Sailor Moon e Digimon!
1. Reflexões de um rebelde

**New Digimon Story**

Capítulo 01

_Reflexões de um rebelde_

Meu nome é Urameshi.Yusuke Urameshi.Não, eu não tô querendo tirar onda de agente secreto!Eu estou me apresentando apenas pra que vocês conheçam o infeliz (que no caso sou eu) e saibam o motivo de ele estar tão puto da vida neste exato momento!

Eu daria qualquer coisa pra estar em qualquer outro lugar agora, menos nesse ônibus idiota!Mas assim como eu daria tudo pra estar nesse instante em alguma rua de Tokyo, descendo o braço nos pastéis que cruzassem o meu caminho, eu também faria qualquer coisa pra ver a Keiko feliz...ainda mais depois de tudo o que eu tenho aprontado ultimamente!

Ela ainda está brava comigo.Ah, ninguém merece!Olha só, estamos sentados lado-a-lado no banco...eu estou indo com ela para o estúpido acampamento de verão!O que mais ela quer?Que eu me vista de palhaço e cante uma canção pra animar a viagem?As mulheres são todas doidas mesmo!

Olhando pela janela do ônibus, fazendo uma tromba pra elefante nenhum botar defeito, está Keiko Yukimura.Nós nos conhecemos desde a infância.Então já era tempo dela me aceitar como eu sou e pronto!Mas mesmo brigando muito o tempo todo, eu gosto dela...ei,espera um pouco aí,tá me estranhando?Eu, hein!Eu gosto dela do mesmo jeito que eu gosto da minha velha, beleza?Afinal de contas, elas são as únicas que me aturam nessa vida...além do mais,se não fosse por ela,eu não estaria hoje na quinta-série(e provavelmente nem em série alguma).

No banco da frente está o Kazuma Kuwabara.Está na mesma série que eu e a Keiko, mas graças à Deus está em outra turma!Ele é um cara muito chato que está sempre me desafiando pra lutar,achando que pode ganhar de mim!Ele sempre ganha...os meus poderosos socos na cara,he he he!

No banco ao lado desse pastel de cabelo laranjado,estão Minako Aino e Miyako Inoue.Mina estuda comigo,e eu acho que ela me acha divertido,sei lá...de vez em quando nós andamos juntos...ela é minha amiga,pronto!Uma das poucas que eu tenho!Miyako eu só conheci uns minutos atrás,é a vizinha dela,de OITO anos de idade!A Mina me disse que se ofereceu pra tomar conta dela durante o verão...mas ela não consegue tomar conta nem dela mesma!Depois eu é que sou irresponsável...tá legal!

Ai,caramba!A patricinha da escola,Usagi Tsukino,acabou de pisar no meu pé!Está na mesma turma que o Kuwabara (Deus,muito obrigado mais uma vez!).É uma tonta que usa um penteado esquisito,vive chorando e não sabe fazer outra coisa na vida senão comprar e comer.Depois eu é que sou inútil pra sociedade...tá legal!

Agora é ele...o Senhor Perfeição...a Reencarnação do menino Jesus...quem disse que eu tô blasfemando?Todo mundo baba tanto o ovo desse cara que ele só pode ter sido alguém importante numa vida passada!Sua Alteza Real,Osamu Ichijoji!Dá pra ver ele daqui,batendo nas teclas daquele lap top que nem um maluco...ele se acha a última bolacha do pacote,esse cara...ele se acha o máximo,o senhor do universo,só porquê venceu um torneio de xadrez contra jogadores adultos profissionais,ganhou o primeiro lugar num concurso de programa de computadores,sempre tira as melhores notas na escola,e de vez em quando dá uma mãozinha pros professores nas aulas...grande coisa,afora isso não vi ele fazer nada demais!Sou mais eu!Sabia que sou capaz de bater em DEZ caras ao mesmo tempo?

Aquele moleque que está ali, do lado dele...Mina me disse que é o irmão mais novo, Ken Ichijoji, oito anos de idade.O garotinho parece tão desanimado, sei lá...tá de cabeça baixa...estava, agora tá olhando pro irmão mais velho e falando com ele...êpa!Peraí, ou eu tô doido ou o Ichijoji deu um cascudo no irmãozinho dele!Ah,seu safado...porquê ao invés de bater no molequinho ele não vai aqui bater em mim?Agora os puxa-sacos oficiais desse idiota podem acrescentar mais uma habilidade fora do normal à listinha dele:ele é um ótimo espancador de crianças.Ó, o moleque vai chorar...tá chorando!Ah,eu vou lá!É hoje que eu acerto esse camarada!

Um soco bem dado na cara desse imbecil talvez seja a única novidade que eu tenha nesse verão inteiro...minha vida é um saco mesmo!

* * *

Oi!Só eu mesmo para ter uma idéia dessas...um crossover entre YYH,SM e Digimon!

Acho que já deu para notar quem são os digiescolhidos e quem é o líder deles...isso não vai prestar!

Deixem uma review!


	2. Passagem para o Digimundo

**Digimon New Story**

Capítulo 02

_Passagem para o Digimundo_

Yusuke se levantara com tanta determinação que fizera Keiko olhar para ele.

"Aonde você vai?".

"Você não viu? O Ichijoji tascou uma porrada no irmão dele!" Disse o garoto, visivelmente contrariado, gesticulando na direção de Osamu e Ken.Algumas pessoas ao redor estavam olhando para ele.

"Sério?" Perguntou Keiko, ligeiramente surpresa.Ela se esticou para ver onde estavam o jovem prodígio e seu pequeno irmão.O garotinho estava chorando.

"Eu vou lá agora e...".

Antes que ele desse o segundo passo, ela o segurou.

"Espera aí, Yusuke! Era só o que faltava, você arrumar confusão aqui dentro do ônibus! Se fizer isso é bem capaz de te mandarem de volta, e só te deixaram vir porquê eu jurei ao professor que ia tomar conta de você!".

"Tá, eu já sei disso, mas e aí, o moleque, como é que fica? Quem esse cara pensa que é? Agora ele vai ter de bater em mim também!".

Keiko deu um puxão mais forte, e Yusuke caiu sentado de volta ao banco.Duas meninas que estavam logo atrás deles deram risadinhas.

"Você não vai à parte alguma, estamos entendidos, Yusuke?".Sussurrou Yukimura, ameaçadoramente."Eu sou a representante de turma. Quem vai lá sou eu!".

Yusuke bufou, extremamente aborrecido."Tá, vai lá, sua mala! Mas se tiver algum problema, ele vai pegar o dele, ah vai!".

Keiko repuxou o canto da boca, e pediu licença secamente ao garoto.Urameshi, que adorava sentar-se todo esparramado, tirou as pernas do caminho, e permitiu que ela passasse.

"Oi... Osamu...?".

Keiko se aproximara do garoto e o chamara delicadamente, tomando o cuidado de não olhar para a tela do laptop.Osamu Ichijoji detestava quando alguém parecia estar bisbilhotando suas coisas.

O rapaz continuou digitando.Enquanto permanecia parada, sorrindo gentilmente, Keiko olhou para o menininho de cabelos escuros ao lado dele.Ken a estivera observando, seus olhos violeta ainda cheios de lágrimas.Mas quando percebeu que tinha sido notado, esfregou rapidamente a manga da camisa sobre seus olhinhos.

"Você quer alguma coisa, Yukimura?".

Era Osamu quem falava.Seus dedos continuavam deslizando habilmente sobre as teclas, e sua atenção parecia voltada por completo à tela brilhante.

"Será que você deixaria o seu irmão vir sentar conosco?".

O ônibus continuava em movimento, os outros continuavam conversando entre si, e o ruído das teclas não vacilava.Yusuke olhava a cena com muita atenção.

Osamu finalmente olhou para Keiko.Ele ajeitou seus óculos, fixando seu olhar indiferente na garota."Para quê?".Seu tom era tão polido que beirava a frieza.

"Bom, você sabe, eu sou uma das encarregadas de cuidar do pessoal... então eu preciso conhecer todo mundo... além do mais você parece estar tão ocupado".

"Sendo assim, eu presumo que você tenha mais preocupações do que eu..." Respondeu o jovem gênio, empurrando seus óculos para cima, numa atitude calma e arrogante."Então não se preocupe, eu posso cuidar do meu irmão... além do mais, eu estou acostumado a fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e a me sair bem em todas elas. Mas eu agradeço o seu interesse".

O queixo de Yusuke caiu.Mas que carinha insuportável, meu!

Keiko engoliu em seco, e mordeu o lábio inferior.Olhou mais uma vez para Ken Ichijoji, que agora estava de cabeça baixa, mexendo as mãos.

"Bom, já que é assim, então eu...".

"Oi para todo mundo!".

Osamu,Keiko,e até Ken se voltaram.Uma garotinha de cabelos púrpura, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, tinha se aproximado deles.Ela usava óculos redondos e parecia decididamente animada.O pequeno Ken a fitava de olhos arregalados.

"Meu nome é Inoue Miyako,e o seu?" Ela não deu a mínima para Keiko e Osamu.Olhava diretamente para o irmão deste.

"Er... Ichijoji Ken".

Ken ruborizou, mas Miyako deu um grande sorriso e agarrou o braço do menino.

"Vem sentar comigo e com a Mina, vem, Ken-kun! Tchau para vocês dois!".

"Ei,espere..." Disse Osamu,mas já era tarde.Ken foi 'carregado' pela miniatura de furacão que era Miyako Inoue, e logo estava em outro banco, sentado entre ela e uma garota loira.

O gênio suspirou com força.Keiko ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros, indo se juntar à Yusuke novamente.

Minako Aino, ou Mina, como era chamada pelos colegas, fez uma careta e mostrou a língua à Osamu Ichijoji.Este, porém, não fez nada mais que lhe lançar um olhar de desprezo e voltar ao laptop.Mina então se virou para trás, piscando para Keiko e Yusuke.

"Há, se ferrou, seu bundão!" Yusuke sussurrou com ferocidade.

"Ai, ai, só a Mina, mesmo!".Disse Keiko, absolutamente satisfeita.

* * *

"Ah, que dia lindo!".

Usagi Tsukino fora a primeira a descer do ônibus.Estava tão contente em ter chegado ao acampamento que nem notara que, ao descer, pisara o pé de Osamu Ichijoji, recebendo dele um olhar intenso de raiva.

Estava tão interessado em continuar a escrever seu ensaio para a Academia Benkyou que nem se importava mais se Ken preferia a companhia de Minako Aino e de Miyako Inoue.Tinha planos bem mais importantes para aquele verão do que pegar o irmãozinho pela mão e ir se divertir com ele no acampamento.

Osamu estava batalhando arduamente para ser aceito pela Academia Benkyou, a mais conceituada escola para gênios do país.Para ter êxito, teria de demonstrar todo seu potencial através de uma série de trabalhos de pesquisa e projetos, isso sem falar que precisava manter seu desempenho escolar impecável naquele ano.Para completar, o ideal seria conseguir uma bolsa de estudos através do esporte, porquê assim, evitaria que seus pais tivessem de arcar com qualquer despesa.Fora apenas por esse motivo que,no ano passado, se integrara ao time de basquete da escola.

E ainda tinha uma agenda regular de publicidade para cumprir...ser o gênio mais famoso do pedaço realmente não era fácil...no entanto,pelo menos não tinha de se aborrecer com colegas cercando-o o tempo inteiro,pois ele sabia muito bem como mantê-los afastados.Afinal, tinha mais o que fazer do que sorrir e conversar sem ter vontade.

"Osamu!".

Ele segurava firmemente o laptop debaixo do braço, esperando que Kazuma Kuwabara se aproximasse.Era um garoto alto e feio, mas muito simpático.Também jogava basquete na escola, mas simplesmente porquê gostava.

"E aí, meu chapa, tudo bem?".

Osamu deu um pequeno e mecânico sorriso quando Kazuma bateu em seu ombro.Achava o companheiro de time bem obtuso e irracional...mas ele era o mais próximo que tinha de um amigo.

"Eu vou bem,e você?"

"Tá a fim de ir com a gente até a cachoeira que fica na floresta hoje à noite?"

Osamu não demonstrou emoção alguma."A 'gente' quem?"

"Durante a viagem eu estive falando com o Urameshi...a gente resolveu agitar um pouco o primeiro dia!Nós vamos fazer um acampamento só nosso perto de uma cachoeira que fica bem no centro da floresta!"

Ichijoji franziu o cenho."Você e o Urameshi planejaram um passeio...juntos?Mas até onde eu sei,vocês dois se odeiam,certo?"

Kazuma deu de ombros."Não,não rola esse lance de ódio entre a gente,não...eu quero muito derrotar ele numa luta limpa!Mas ainda tem bastante tempo pra isso,né?E então,você vem?"

"Não."

"Ah,porquê não?"

"Eu tenho muito que fazer." Respondeu o garoto de cabelos escuros,voltando a dar seu sorriso vazio.

"Você vai mesmo entrar para aquela escola de gênios?"

"Vou.É um desejo antigo meu."

"Osamu,será que você não é muito novo pra se preocupar com isso,não,cara?Quer dizer,não que esteja errado você correr atrás do seu sonho...mas você nem tem tempo de se divertir!"

Osamu ajeitou os óculos."Eu me divirto muito com os meus estudos.Até mais,Kuwabara."

O menino-gênio deu as costas para o colega,que por sua vez não ia se convencer nunca de que estudar vinte e quatro horas por dia,e ainda por cima sonhar com isso,fosse uma coisa divertida.

Seis e meia da tarde.Osamu continuava pendurado no laptop.O dormitório já quase vazio se tornava ainda mais solitário com o som das teclas reboando pelas paredes.

O garoto resolveu descansar por uns momentos,e se recostou contra uma almofada,após fechar o computador portátil e tirar os óculos.

Viera ao acampamento movido pela culpa.Ultimamente vinha perdendo o pouco auto-controle que ainda possuía,e negligenciava cruelmente a pessoa que mais amava no mundo:seu irmão,Ken.

O fato é que Osamu se sentia pressionado.E do mesmo modo que um animal ferido se defendia quando ameaçado,ele também se defendia,commuita agressividade.Mas também com frieza e indiferença.Era como se tudo que estivesse ao seu redor quisesse ofendê-lo,ou pior,oprimí-lo ainda mais.

Já perdera a conta das vezes em que se irritara com Ken sem motivo aparente.Ás vezes a simples visão do menino bastava para fazê-lo perder a paciência.

E por falar em ver Ken...por onde ele andava?

Do alto do beliche,Osamu observou os arredores com a visão embaçada,quando viu,lá embaixo,um borrão violeta adentrar o recinto e correr até o beliche.Ao recolocar seus óculos,deu de cara com Miyako Inoue,a sorridente menina que praticamente roubara Ken dele durante a viagem no ônibus.

"Oi,Osamu-san,tudo bem?" Cumprimentou a menininha,erguendo o polegar."Sabia que Ken-kun está esperando por você?"

"Esperando?Aonde?"

"Vem que eu vou te levar até ele!"

"Espera!" Berrou o garoto,irritado com a animação excessiva de Miyako."Primeiro me diga onde ele está!"

"Ele está na cachoeira,com Yusuke-chan e Kazuma-chan!"

Osamu fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.O que significava exatamente aquilo?Será que aquela criaturinha hiper-ativa estava falando a verdade?Urameshi e Kuwabara tinham tido a ousadia de levar seu irmão para a floresta sem lhe pedir autorização antes?

"Quem mandou você vir aqui me dizer isso?Por acaso foi a mesma pessoa que mandou você falar com o Ken lá no ônibus?"

Miyako sacudiu os ombros,dando risadinhas marotas."É,foi a Mina!"

Osamu deu um sorriso sarcástico.Claro,só podia ser ela,a Srta. Eu-sou-uma-intrometida-que-se-acha-muito-engraçada!

Sentindo uma perigosa onda de aborrecimento inundar sua mente,Osamu apanhou o laptop e desceu do beliche.Esperou que a menina fizesse o mesmo,quando...

"BANZAI!"

Miyako,ao invés de usar a pequena escada,preferiu saltar sobre o menino-gênio,agarrando-se às suas costas como se fosse um macaco!

"Sai daí,garota,me solta!" Protestou Osamu,dançando grotescamente em torno de si mesmo na tentativa de se livrar da risonha macaquinha.

Quando aterrissou no chão,ela pareceu ao ultrajado garoto um pouco mais controlada.Pediu desculpas,demonstrando estar envergonhada,chegando até a se inclinar diante dele.

"Desculpe,Osamu-san!Mas é que eu acho você tão maneiro!Eu sou sua fã!Eu também adoro computadores,que nem você!"

Osamu empurrou seus óculos de volta ao lugar.Tentou fuzilar a menina com os olhos,para demonstrar o quanto estava cheio de ódio e vontade de esganá-la,mas de repente,desistiu.Toda sua raiva parecia ter esfriado.Ela estava sorrindo...do mesmo jeito desajeitado que Ken sorria quando era repreendido pelo irmão mais velho.

"Olha,leve-me logo até onde o Ken está,tudo bem?" Disse o garoto,com impaciência.

Miyako voltou a sorrir com entusiasmo."Tá legal,vem comigo!"

Osamu teve de acelerar um pouco o passo para poder alcançá-la.Quando chegaram às cercanias da floresta,viu que três garotas esperavam por Miyako:eram Keiko Yukimura,Usagi Tsukino e a infame Minako Aino.

"Você fez um bom trabalho,Miya!" Parabenizou Minako,fazendo festa na cabeça da menininha."Oi,Osamu,tudo bem com você?"

Mina riu com simpatia,mas aquilo soava à Osamu mais como uma ofensa.Keiko se limitou a sorrir.

"Que bom que você resolveu vir com a gente,Osamu-san!Kazuma achou que você não aceitaria.Nós estamos muito contentes!" Disse Usagi Tsukino,sorrindo amavelmente.Ela era um doce de menina,mas tão infantil quanto Miyako Inoue.

"Eu vim para buscar o meu irmão.Afinal,que eu saiba,não dei autorização para que ele fosse levado à qualquer lugar que fosse...quem sabe você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo,Yukimura?"

O tom gélido de Osamu Ichijoji pareceu constranger um pouco Usagi Tsukino.Mas ela continuou sorrindo.

"Não é culpa da Keiko...é que os meninos só quiseram levá-lo para passear um pouco,ele parecia tão desanimado."

Desta vez,o olhar frio de Osamu apagou definitivamente o sorriso do rosto de Usagi.

"Não lembro muito bem do seu nome...mas certamente não é 'Yukimura',me corrija se eu estiver errado."

"Você às vezes parece que já _nasceu _errado,Ichijoji!"

Todos os olhares convergiram para Minako Aino,que pusera as mãos nos quadris e fitava Osamu com evidente aborrecimento.

"O nome dela é Tsukino Usagi,e ela está tentando ser com você uma coisa que as pessoas normais chamam de 'gentil'!Eu aposto que tem o significado dessa palavra numa daquelas enciclopédias enormes que você deve ler!"

"Eu não leio enciclopédias..." Retrucou Osamu,secamente."...isso é muito antiquado...eu pesquiso utilizando uma coisa que a sociedade moderna chama de 'internet'..."

Mina corou furiosamente,mas não se sabia se era de raiva ou se era de embaraço.

"Chega,gente,por favor!" Declarou Keiko,encerrando a discussão."Osamu,você tem toda a razão,o Yusuke deveria ter falado com você primeiro.Mas eles não vão colocar o Ken em risco de jeito nenhum,eu tenho certeza."

"Ótimo." Disse o garoto,categoricamente."Porquê se eles colocarem,todos vocês vão se arrepender."

E passou à frente do grupo,entrando na floresta,sem olhar para trás.

* * *

"Vai, Ken, agora é sua vez!".

O barulho da água caindo sobre as pedras era muito agradável.Quem estivesse por perto também poderia ouvir o riso de três garotos, que jogavam pedras na superfície da pequena lagoa.O menor deles tinha acabado de arriscar uma jogada, fazendo uma pedra triangular deslizar três vezes sobre a superfície cristalina, e só então afundar.

"Olhem,eu consegui!" Exclamou o garotinho,recebendo dos outros dois meninos sorrisos encorajadores.

"Eu não disse que o moleque tinha talento!" Gabou Yusuke.

"Ken, hoje você é apenas um moleque, mas amanhã será um grande homem, que vai lutar pela integridade do seu país e proteger a mulher amada!".

"Sabe, Kuwabara, eu acho que vou começar a maneirar nas porradas que eu te dou! Cara, você diz um monte de coisas nada a ver, eu hein, dá até medo!".

"Quem disse que você me dá porrada!"

"Bom, é que todas as vezes que a gente se encontra, e você faz aquelas poses ridículas de cidadão da humanidade, você acaba com a cara toda arrebentada e eu limpo os meus sapatos nas suas roupas... seu pastel!".

"Cretino, não pense que será vitorioso para sempre! Saiba que o homem quando persevera em seu objetivo é capaz de mover montanhas!".

"Ao invés de tentar mover as montanhas, você devia era mover o seu traseiro do meu caminho, de uma vez por todas!".

Os dois ficaram dando pulos sem sair do lugar, um agitando freneticamente os punhos na direção do outro.Ken observou a cena por alguns instantes, muito interessado.

"O que vocês estão fazendo? Vocês vão brigar?".

Yusuke e Kazuma se voltaram para ele.Ambos deram sorrisos amarelos.

"Não, claro que não, nós... er... nós... er,Urameshi,dá para me dar uma ajudinha aqui?"

"Você é burro até pra mentir, né? Sabe o que é, Ken-chan, a gente está se aquecendo, sabe?".

O trio explodiu em gargalhadas, quando de repente, alguém pigarreou alto.Ken arregalou os olhos, e então virou para trás.

Osamu Ichijoji estava parado, bem atrás da fogueira que Yusuke Urameshi e Kazuma Kuwabara haviam feito.

"Ken! Quantas vezes eu já disse à você para não andar por aí sem me avisar!"

Yusuke amarrou a cara na hora, furioso.Kazuma coçou a nuca.

"Er,Osamu,desculpe,é que...a gente só veio dar uma voltinha!Lembra que eu tinha falado com você hoje de manhã..."

"Bem, acho que você não mencionou...".

Antes que Osamu terminasse a frase, porém, alguém deu gritinhos histéricos atrás dele.O menino-gênio se virou, a tempo de ver Usagi Tsukino tropeçando e se chocando contra ele.Ichijoji perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu sobre a fogueira...mas no último instante,alguém saltara sobre ele e o empurrara para o lado.

Osamu sentiu suas costas baterem contra o chão.Extremamente irritado, disse um palavrão em voz alta, quando notou que estava cercado de cabelos loiros por todos os lados!

Eram os cabelos de Minako Aino, que havia caído em cima dele.Quando Osamu abriu os olhos, os dois ficaram se encarando, sem mexer um só músculo...

Todos estavam olhando para eles curiosamente, a não ser um maroto Yusuke, que começou a rir.Keiko ajudou Usagi a se levantar, e foi até o casal, que continuava em transe.

"Er... Mina? Mina, acorda!" Sussurrou Keiko,com urgência.Osamu parecia chocado demais para reagir.

"Hã...? Ah, meu Deus!" A loira piscara várias vezes antes de finalmente sair de cima do garoto.Ele se pôs de pé imediatamente, parecendo um tanto agitado, o que fez Yusuke começar a gargalhar.Entretanto, bastou um olhar duro de Keiko para que Urameshi parasse.

Minako Aino sempre fora extrovertida e sincera, às vezes até demais.Mas agora, parecia absolutamente desajeitada.Seu rosto, que já estava bastante vermelho, quase ferveu quando Miyako Inoue dissera que aquela tinha sido a coisa mais romântica que já vira...

"Você salvou ele do fogo e os dois caíram abraçados no chão,ai,ai..."

"Para mim já foi o bastante!" Declarou Osamu, com rispidez."Vem, Ken, vamos voltar!".

_/Sinto muito, mas isso não será possível, crianças.../_

Cada um deles parou, ao ouvir aquela voz feminina, cujo som se propagou pelos arredores como se tivesse vindo de um alto-falante.

"Quem falou isso?" Indagou Kazuma, bem baixinho, franzindo o cenho.Yusuke olhou ao redor.

"Quem está aí?" Inquiriu Urameshi, alto e firmemente.Ele colocou um dos braços ao redor de Keiko e a puxou para perto de si.

_/Eu não vim para fazer o mal...vim somente guiá-los ao seu destino.../_

A voz era etérea e gentil.Mas aquilo não os tranqüilizava nem um pouco.Miyako agarrou-se às pernas de Mina, lançando olhares assustados ao redor.Ken estava de boca aberta, como se estivesse hipnotizado.Usagi começara a chorar, enquanto Kuwabara fazia o possível para confortá-la.

"Quem está falando com a gente? Será que é um fantasma, Osamu-chan?".

"Fantasmas não existem, Ken..." Respondeu o garoto mais velho, vagamente.

_/Não sou um fantasma...sou algo além disso.../_

"Se isso for uma brincadeira, é a mais estúpida que eu já vi!" Bradou Osamu,estreitando os olhos na direção da cachoeira—o som parecia estar vindo de lá.

"Se você é tão do bem assim, deixa de onda e mostra logo a sua cara,seja o que você for!Você está assustando as meninas!"Berrou Yusuke.

"Eu não estou assustada!" Protestou Mina, embora sua voz soasse um tanto trêmula.

De repente, o chão e tudo ao redor começou a tremer.Usagi começou a chorar com mais desespero, e Kazuma apertou seus braços ao redor dela.Yusuke e Keiko deitaram juntos no chão, ele cobrindo a cabeça dela com o braço.Osamu e Ken estam agachados, o menininho entre os braços do mais velho.Minako e Miyako também estavam abraçadas, só que gritando à plenos pulmões.

De repente, Keiko abriu os olhos.Sentiu seu corpo muito leve, e percebeu que estava flutuando no ar.

"KEIKO!".

Yusuke agarrou-lhe os dois braços, na tentativa de puxá-la de volta para baixo, mas logo estava no alto, junto com ela, os dois sendo tragados pelo tornado que se formara sobre a lagoa.O queixo de Osamu caiu: a água adquirira vários tons de cores, como se fosse um arco-íris líquido e reluzente.E através da fúria transparente do vento, ele pôde ver Keiko e Yusuke sendo sugados, como se na cauda do tornado houvesse uma espécie de ralo.

Não caía mais uma gota sequer de água na bela, mas esquisita lagoa.A ventania arrancava folhas de árvores e galhos, e logo já estava erguendo mais dois deles do chão...

Kazuma e Usagi tinham acabado de ter o mesmo destino de Keiko e Yusuke, quando o pequeno Ken viu que a mão de Miyako estava escorregando da mão de Mina, que também já não podia se segurar.

"Ken, espere!".

O garotinho se soltara do irmão mais velho, cujo chamado foi abafado por completo pelo barulho ensurdecedor do vento girando.Ken tentou chegar até Miyako, mas os dois também foram carregados pela força do tornado.

Sem demonstrar a mínima hesitação, Osamu e Mina desistiram de tentar manter os pés grudados no chão, e saltaram ao mesmo tempo para o ar.Segundos depois, eles também foram sugados, e a ventania cessou.O tornado girou cada vez mais lentamente, até desaparecer na superfície da água, que retornou à sua cor cristalina.A queda d'água voltou a funcionar.Somente as inúmeras folhas caídas davam a impressão de ter havido um vendaval ali.

_/A partir de agora vocês estarão sob constante provação, crianças...Tenham fé...E boa sorte./_

* * *

Fim do capítulo 02.Se eu estiver enrolando muito, me avisem, por favor!Podem me esculhambar à vontade!

Me digam uma coisa,assim,só a título de curiosidade...vocês teriam alguma coisa contra um romance entre Usagi Tsukino e Kazuma Kuwabara?

Agradecimentos!

**Daisuka M.:**Obrigada por ter lido minha fic!Os capítulos podem demorar um pouco para sair,mas tudo é em nome da qualidade!

**Minako Amamiya:**Eu adoro esses três animes!Pensei nessa idéia um dia desses,e então...pq não,né,quem sabe dá certo!Ah,e me ensina a fazer esse negócio aí da configuração que eu não sei!Obrigada!


End file.
